


But why? You don't understand a word they're saying!

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek doesn't understand why, I do have Count Chocula, M/M, Stiles likes BTS, i don't know why this happened, this is actually all me except I'm female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: "You don't even understand a word they're saying!!" Derek is clearly exasperated and it shows in the tone of his voice and his eyebrows that have hicked to his hairline above wide eyes.Stiles' mouth is agape and he just doesn't see the problem. "Who cares! I like them, okay?"





	But why? You don't understand a word they're saying!

  
"You don't even understand a word they're saying!!" Derek is clearly exasperated and it shows in the tone of his voice and his eyebrows that have hiked to his hairline above wide eyes.

Stiles' mouth is agape and he just doesn't see the problem. "Who cares! I like them, okay?"

Derek is relentless and he pushes for an explanation, almost shouting as he throws his arms up."But why? There are so many bands who sing in English! Why them?"

Stiles stills and his expression changes to something less annoyed and softer, a small smile hovers on his mouth. "They are so pretty and colorful and they dance really well." He catches himself and glares at Derek. "I don't have to justify myself. I like them. They make me happy and they make me want to dance and shimmy and that's all you need to know."

He's now standing defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw clenched, boring holes in Derek and the Alpha melts at the stubborness in his boyfriend's eyes.

He turns and walks to the living room, throwing "Show me" over his shoulder.

Stiles sputters, "Why? So you can make fun of me?", but he follows, pulling out his phone and thumbing at it until Youtube is open. Derek has already set up the tv and he only has to select a video. He starts with "Fake Love" and sits besides his partner, his gaze intently stuck to the big screen.

It's not long before he's lipsynching along, his leg jiggling and his head bopping. Derek notices, of course, and he falls in love all over again with this fantastic, passionate and perfect person.

He has to admit that Stiles is right; they are cute with their dyed hair and colourful outfits and the songs are catchy and he understands why Stiles likes them. He leans towards his boyfriend and kisses his cheek which makes him jump in surprise.

Stiles turns his head, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth. "What's that for?" Derek shrugs, "You were right", and continues to watch the young men dance and sing on tv. He feels Stiles stare but he ignores him. He knows what's comming and he want's to delay it. He's counting backwards from five in his head and Stiles doesn't disappoint.

"What did you say? I think I heard you wrong because I heard you say I was right!" Stiles has turned to face him and he's very obviously flustered, enough so that he's paused the video and is now kneeling besides him, waiting to see if he needs to launch an attack of some sort.

Derek rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and pushes Stiles face away from him, making him fall on the floor in a flail of limbs. He bends over his prone body and smirks, "I said you were right. I'm mature enough to admit when I am wrong you big ninny."

Stiles stares at him from the floor and snorts. "Dude, You can pretend all you want, you can't adult any better than I can. Your Lego minifigures and the box of Count Chocula are proof of that."


End file.
